


Love Transcends Spacetime

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Beach Holidays, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fix-It, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kissing, Love, Romance, Soulmates, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: S5 alternate ending. Coulson puts the pieces together and Daisy fixes it.





	Love Transcends Spacetime

  
"Come with me if you want to live."

"Daisy?"

She looks around the empty corridor quickly, and then walks closer to him, pulling him aside.

"I thought you'd like that line," she says in a hushed voice.

"I thought you were supposed to have left the base, helping Robin and Polly get to safety?"

"I am doing that," she says quickly, her eyes fluttering as she tries to explain. " _And_ this. I need you to trust me."

"Leave?" he asks, adding it together. "We can't, not at a time like this."

"If you don't run, you die. And if you die, nothing changes."

He stares at her for a long moment, as they hear voices at the end of the corridor, and she nods and leads him towards the elevator.

When they're inside, he turns to face her again. "Where are you taking me?"

"Out of time," she tells him, and pushes the button as the doors close.

They're headed towards the lower levels and she looks anxious, like she doesn't want to be found out.

"You're out of time," he asks. "Or do you mean-"

"Outside of time," she says, looking down at the monitor on her gauntlet, he can see the countdown sequence. "There's a portal."

"Daisy, how is this possible, we're stuck in a loop, the only way to break it is to-."

"I'm not," she says, as the elevator comes to a stop. "Not anymore. That's why they destroyed the monoliths."

The doors open and they move out together towards the bits of rubble left covering the floor plates.

"Who? HYDRA?" he asks, stopping in his tracks, and she sighs. "We can't run from this."

"The robots, from the future," she says turning back to him. "They're A.I., right? They're programmed. The Framework is in the future, simulating all of this."

His eyes start to widen as she raises her hand and uses her powers to reveal a hologram that looks like the wall, as it blinks out, revealing a manufactured portal behind it.

"The rift was meant to distract us. An excuse to turn my powers on, and start the clock so we'd always be running out of time."

" _Fitz_ ," he says in a hush, his eyes widening.

"He doesn't want the time loop to stop. It was his plan all along. He thinks he's saving us."

She activates the portal, and holds her hand out to him again.

"You figured all of this out?" he asks, in awe of her.

"No, you did."

He takes her hand.

  
###

  
Daisy was right.

There was never just one choice to make.

It was about putting the pieces together and figuring out how the events stacked up in order to set it all into motion to begin with.

Like Robin, to see across the past, present and future.

He tells Daisy, just before he dies. Before they try to stop Talbot with the Centipede and the Odium. That version of him, anyway.

All because he had been forced to slow down by his impending death, while everything was falling apart around him.

It gave him just the amount of time he needed.

It gave Daisy the chance to turn back and return to the base to track the signature missing from their spectrum and discover the portal.

It's why Fitz was never taken with the rest of them forward into the future. He had to stay behind to send himself further forward.

"I've done this thousands of times," he screamed at them, in his place outside of time. "I've seen all of the possibilities, and none of them work!"

"Because you think you're the only one who can fix it," Daisy told him. "Look at yourself. But now, you're going to have to deal with us."

"His dying was supposed to distract you, not _help_ you," he says, scattering a bunch of his equipment from the table to the floor with one hand.

Daisy is also right about this: this Fitz looks like a mess, having experimented on himself over and over again to increase his intellect.

Experimenting on Inhumans until the very end.

"Coulson was able to put the pieces of the puzzles together, wasn't he?" he says, staring down at the table with his arms bracketing him. He glares at Coulson standing beside Daisy. "Before you died. I saw the two of you whispering together, I just thought it was another thousandth sad goodbye."

"Yeah, you would," she tells him, as he rolls his eyes. Just before she quakes him.

They get Deke, too, when they went back to 2018. Just in time to catch him getting a message from Fitz from the future.

His act had kept them all off balance, making them keep tabs on him. It turns out his being Fitzsimmons' grandson was a surprise. Deke had just done it for the money and the promise that he'd get Daisy-minus her powers-for himself in the end.

The discovery if he failed that he might not exist was Fitz's version of the Incentives Program.

"Can I at least serve my time in the future? That was terrible, right?" he asks her through the window of the pod, huffing when she walks away from him. "Hey, Coulson," he yells louder, spotting him waiting for her. "I can still be useful to you guys, right? I helped you out with....stuff."

"Does Fitz ever get to the future now, technically?" Coulson asks her, ignoring Deke. "Or did breaking the time loop change the past?"

"I don't feel any differently," Daisy shrugs, tuning out Deke's chatter in the background. "You?"

"Nope," he says. "But then, what is time?"

She smiles at him as they walk down the ramp of the Z1 together.

He wraps his fingers around hers.

  
###

  
"Just for the record, you were opposed to this idea in the beginning."

"I didn't want to die, but I didn't want to go crazy again, either. You saw what that stuff can do."

"We helped Mike, and gave him a second chance," she reminds him. "I had to believe it could help you."

"And you helped me, and gave me a second chance," he agrees, sitting up higher on his elbows.

"After you helped me, by connecting all the dots, _and_ not dying," she says, kneeling down on the beach towel.

"Glad to be of service." He squints at the very hazy and clouded sky. "Where are we again?"

He glances at the cooler next to them, with her shed gauntlets sitting on top of it, but he can't see the screen. She's kept them close.

"Oh, we're very much alone," she tells him, watching his mind work. "Middle Paleolithic, I think?"

His mouth drops open and he leans in closer to her, lowering his voice, "So just us and the saber tooth tigers?"

"Settle down, Professor Hotlips," she says, pulling the sunblock out of her beach bag. "The island is deserted."

"Hotlips?" he asks with a shake of his head as she presses a finger against his shoulder to check if he needs another application before he burns.

"From one of many possible timelines," she says with a smile, and puts the gel into the palm of her hand, and then rubs it on his shoulder.

"I like this one the best," he says, taking the tube out of her hand, as he leans over to kiss her, threading his fingers through her hair as she pulls him down on top of her.

"Fitz was right, you are a distraction," she tells him, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening their kiss.

"Usually, I hate it when bad guys are right about stuff," he answers, smiling against her mouth.

"Director Daisy Johnson of SHIELD?"

There is a shadow cast across them and they both stare up, slowly untangling themselves.

"I am Mobius M. Mobius, Manager at the Time Variance Authority."

"I was waiting for this," Coulson sighs, shaking his head at Daisy as he starts to stand, dusting off his swim shorts.

"So, you're a time cop," she tells him, glancing at her gauntlets. "Did I break the multiverse or something?"

"The TVA would like to hire you, and your companions in mayhem," he says, glancing at Coulson. "For a very dangerous mission."

"Don't _you_ have agents for that?" Coulson asks, gesturing to Daisy. "Is this how I sounded when we first met?"

"You looked hotter in your suit," she tells him with smile.

"Our role is largely administrative," Mobius explains curtly, interrupting them. "We like to hire out for the more...dangerous work."

"And if we say no?" Daisy asks him with a too-polite smile, getting to her feet, and reaching for her gauntlets.

"I have a list with me, of your TVA violations, if you'd care to look," he says, holding out something like a clipboard from inside his coat.

"I guess our vacation is over," Daisy says, taking the clipboard, which is really a tech tablet and reading it over.

"'Immune to Fate'? 'Love Transcends Spacetime'?," she reads aloud.

"That last one's because of me," Coulson tells him with a smirk.

Then Daisy takes his hand in hers, and holds tight.


End file.
